


Cheek to Cheek

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Series: My Best Girl (Translation) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Crossdressing, Genderfuck, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idek_idic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_idic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cheek to Cheek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745402) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Steve在舞厅的楼梯旁倚着，双手深深埋在夹克的口袋里。其实那是Bucky的夹克（大了好多码），裹在Steve自己的夹克外头，大得快把他给埋了进去。摇摆的身体、音乐和笑声把舞厅搅得格外温暖，而外面则冷得难耐。那种严寒让Steve的胸膛冻得咯咯响，冷得浑身发痛。

刚才Steve用袖子捂住他粗涩的咳嗽声时，Bucky对他说，“给你，哥们。”随即扭身脱掉自己的夹克披在Steve肩上，一只手臂搂住他，咧嘴一笑。外面真的很冷，风刮过时几片雪花已经快要飘落下来，尽管如此他还是把夹克让给Steve穿上，冷风钻进他的衬衫袖和吊裤带时他甚至都不觉得冷。

如今他正在方格地板上和一位漂亮的姑娘跳舞，袖子卷到手肘上，对那金发姑娘露齿而笑，姑娘的卷发随着他们的舞步欢快地跃动。

Steve披着他的夹克独自离开了舞池。

*

“你应该去跳舞的。”几小时后他们踱步回家时Bucky有些嘲弄地说。雪下得更大了，脚下的街道表面多了层雪泥和冰。穿了两件夹克Steve都觉得自己的胸膛被严寒刺得发红。Bucky肯定冷极了，但还是没有把自己的夹克穿上。他把手放在两侧，而不是埋进口袋。他一直在嘟嘟哝哝，牙齿却丝毫没有打颤。

“和谁跳，Buck？”Steve叹了口气。他并不介意和Bucky一起去舞厅，那儿的音乐还蛮不错的，他也喜欢观察人们——男孩女孩都看——看着他们和对方在有些磨损的地板上一起摇摆旋转。但他就是不喜欢事后Bucky问的这个问题。就算有人愿意和楼梯旁这个裹着两件不合身夹克的瘦男孩跳舞，他的胸都会紧张得肌肉紧绷，心脏慌张地震颤，或者哮喘再次发作。无论如何他最后都会在舞厅的某个角落里紧张得呼吸过度。

“我跟你讲啊，”Bucky说着，一辆车从他们身边驶过，将冰冷的雪泥溅起，他伸出手把Steve往人行道上轻轻推了一把。“下周我们还会来，到时你得跟我跳舞。”

Steve笑得咳了几声，拍了拍自己的前额。“那可真是值得一看啊，”他说，但心底默默想着，他愿与之共舞的人也就只有Bucky了。“要不要在你口袋里准备个呕吐袋？”

“除非你真趴地上去了，哥们。我们就算是跳着狐步舞横跨舞厅你也不会有事的，好吗？”

Steve又在大笑，点点头。“我们这样绝对不会引起轰动的。两个男人在舞厅里跳舞，其中一个还呼吸困难。”

“你什么时候开始在意轰不轰动啦？”Bucky问道，Steve笑着耸耸肩。“不管怎样，我会给你找个女伴的。你知道Maggie有个妹妹吧。当然了，她应该比你高了一尺……”

“呃，”Steve回答。

“好吧，应该没有你高。”

Steve捂住夹克把自己裹得更紧，瞥了Bucky一眼。他的手指冻得入骨，而Bucky还没把衣袖从手肘上翻下来，光裸的前臂起鸡皮疙瘩了都不管。“别再担心女伴的问题了，Buck。”

Bucky笑了，“所以就你和我咯？那我来当你女伴吧。”

“是的，”Steve回答，笑着和他打趣，“就你和我。”

*

他们住在那么小一间屋子里，还睡同一间房，Steve不知道Bucky是怎么瞒了他一整个星期的。但他就是做到了，还开了个很过火的玩笑。太过火了。

“你这穿的是什么，Buck？”Steve问道，笑得快断气了。Bucky站在浴室的门道上，把脸上的一撮卷发捋开，弯起一边嘴角笑着。

“准备好去舞厅了么，小豆芽菜？”

“蠢货，”Steve说，“拜托，你总不能穿成这样走出去吧。别胡闹了。”

“谁在胡闹？”Bucky问，准备去拿他的外套。他好像真的准备……就这样在外面披件长外套。Steve觉得有些呼吸困难，但他不知道是因为自己刚才笑得太厉害了，还是因为太震惊了，又或是——

Bucky站在那儿，华美而荒唐，穿着及膝的黑色百褶裙，高腰束带予以女性曲线的错觉，浅绿色上衣的低胸褶领外露出一大片胸膛。

Steve注意到他还穿着他平时那双磨损的Chuck Taylor帆布鞋。Steve本想说“你这个样子很可笑。”但每个音节都卡在了喉咙里，什么都说不出来。

他这样子并不可笑，而是惊艳。好吧，Steve也不太确定。也许两者都有。

“你在哪里搞来这些衣服的？”Steve终于吞吐地说出了话。Bucky用手抚过他面料柔软的裙子，动作优美而荒谬。

“放了好久了。”他说，“我喜欢这些衣服，但从没机会穿上。”

Steve眨了眨眼，不知该说些什么。“哦，”他说。所以开这个玩笑Bucky并没有吃亏咯？至少不完全是。等等，这是个玩笑吗？“好吧。但是，Bucky……我们还是不能这样出去，你明白的。”

Bucky做了个疑惑而轻蔑的表情，皱起一边眉头。“靠，当然不能啊。”

“好吧，”Steve说着，看见Bucky套上外套向他走近，一只手抓着他的腰把他推出门。

“我们会搞定那些不爽我们的人。”Bucky给了他一个发自内心的笑。他是真心准备好把Steve带进这个夜晚，在舞池跳起华尔兹，去直面他人的非难甚至过激的反应。

但在Bucky走去旋开门把手时，Steve伸手一推把门给关上了。“要不，”Steve有些犹豫，“要不我们下次再去吧，Bucky。要不今晚就在屋顶跳吧，就你和我。”

显然，这对Bucky来说已经足够了。他默许地耸肩，投降般伸出手掌，从门口退了进来。他转过身，百褶裙也跟着转动，裙摆扬起，划过一道柔畅的曲线，然后贴回在他的腿边。

“帮我拿一下唱机？”Bucky问道，Steve匆匆跟着他，努力把视线从他身上发出飕飕声的柔软布料上移开。那台小留声机又沉又旧，还很容易刮花。他们的小卧室在屋子的顶楼，在比较晴朗的夜晚，他们会事先把留声机放在窗前，爬上消防通道，听着从屋顶传来的的铜管乐。

他们现在就准备这样做。Bucky准备爬上梯子时Steve在他身后轻咳了一声，不过不是因为哪种病才咳的，只是清清嗓子而已。

“呃，要不我先上去，Bucky，”他说。Bucky的手停在一块金属横板上，回头看着他，而他正看向别处轻挠鼻梁，觉得自己脸上应该已经冲上一抹潮红了。

“好吧，你先，Stevie，”Bucky眨了眨眼睛，“我可不想失去风度。”

这是相当温暖的一个夜晚，于是Steve不会觉得胸膛紧绷或是梗塞，爬上消防通道时他还能呼吸自如。下面的人爬上来时，他能感觉到梯子在手里颤动。Bucky挪移着脚步，头顶抵住了Steve的大腿。

“让开，让开。”Bucky说。Steve笑着，深呼吸了一口终于爬到了屋顶上。现在是傍晚，天空昏暗而清晰，巧克力色的暮霭仍在地平线上徘徊，伴着落日渐隐的余晖。

Bucky从下面爬了上来，下意识地抚平裙子上的皱褶，拍走梯子上落下的锈块。音乐很大声，他都能看见这首爵士乐中铜制的音符漂浮起来，甚至把Fred Astaire的声音给带到了空中，清晰明朗。

“所以——”Steve顿了顿，发现自己的手也在跟着抚平裤子上的皱褶。他抬头看着Bucky，歪了歪头，继续说：“所以我们是要跳舞还是怎样？”

他不是很清楚他们干嘛要这样做。他本可以去关心大洋彼岸如火如荼的战争，本可以去研究美国这十年来将衰败席卷而去的繁荣经济。或者干脆就在这里跳舞，就他和Bucky两人。

他们的房子在这附近并不算是最高的，他们的屋顶被如山的楼房包围着，也就是说，他们所作所为都不是私密的。Steve感觉周围有一百双眼睛透过窗帘窗户盯着他们，窃窃私语。而Bucky似乎什么感觉都没有，像平常那样自如从容。

“你干嘛穿成一个女人那样？”Steve在Bucky走近时喃喃地说，后者向他伸出手，但他犹豫了。

“第一，我不是女人。”Bucky回答，“第二，我之前答应要给你找个女伴。”

“但你现在不正穿得像个女人嘛？”

Bucky耸肩，手向Steve伸得更前了。“好事成双嘛。”

Steve噗嗤一笑，终于接过了Bucky伸出的手。一阵流畅的萨克斯风独奏从屋顶传来，Steve毕业以来就没跳过舞了，可能吧。他不确定，也不记得了。

“好。”

“你领着我跳吗？”Bucky问他，顺着音乐的节奏将他拉近。Steve跟着他，有些蹒跚地迈开他生疏的脚步，肩膀碰着Bucky的胸膛，身体被他滑如流体的裙摆抚过。

“呃，好久没跳了。”

“就你和我。”Bucky说，再次将Steve转过来，跟着音乐带动他的身体舞动，直到他们互相接近，面对彼此。“我们一定能跳好的。”

他把一只手放在Steve的肩膀上，Steve伸出一只手握住他的腰，拇指轻轻抚过系裙子上的软皮革腰带。Steve闭上眼睛，试着聆听音乐，感受节奏。

“好吧。”他说着，睁开了眼睛。他向前跨了一步，身体往前倾。Bucky配着他的步伐往后退了一步，接着他们的节奏变得稳定从容。进左，退右，锁步，追步。Steve的确很久没有跳舞了，但不可否认，他一直都很喜欢跳舞。

音乐非常柔和缓慢，所以他们走错步被逗笑了还能停一下再继续跟上节奏。黑夜正在迫近，天空的颜色愈发暗淡，但只要这座城市还未入睡，就绝不会陷入绝对黑暗。炉火和灯光亮着，远处正准备晚餐的人们喃喃低语，听着收音机。

Steve很清楚，Bucky比他更懂舞蹈，知道更多舞步，懂得怎么引导他跳舞。但他并没有扮演引导的角色。没过多久，他们慢了下来，毫无目的地摆动摇曳，只是稍微跟着音乐舞动。

“所以你现在这样就和女人穿男人裤子的情况差不多咯？”Steve说，Bucky含糊地哼了一声。“她不是因为想当男人才这样，只是单纯想这样穿而已。”

“应该是吧，”Bucky咯咯地笑，手指紧紧圈住Steve的手，下巴在他的太阳穴旁划过。“我这样会让你不舒服吗？”

这是我见过最漂亮的东西。“不会。”

“但大部分人会不爽。”

不知该怎么回答。“幸好我们没有去舞厅。”Steve还是回答了。

“但我得承认，这确实有点……自毁形象。”

“还是在这里比较好。”

一阵微风拂过，把Bucky的裙边吹到了Steve裤子上，不过这个夜晚很安静，幸好。这像是时间的一块碎片，Steve在此刻是清醒的——此时的记忆正刻进他的脑海，往后无论他何时嗅到秋夜的味道，这个回忆就会迸发再现，有烟囱飘出的灰尘和油烟，还有Bucky。他一次又一次吸气，呼气，想让此刻的记忆……挥之不去。

他们都没说话，清晰的乐声传来，在街道辘辘的小车流上空悠荡着。

Bucky的手在Steve的肩上移动，向上滑到他的颈部，拇指在他耳下摩挲。“你之前说我看上去很可笑，”Bucky轻柔的声音带着点幽默，“你是认真的吗，Steve？”

“我说的是你的鞋子，Buck。”他回答。他能感受到Bucky轻笑时身体传来的振颤。

“那我是不是还得买双新鞋啊？”他问。想到Bucky穿着优雅的黑色高跟鞋，微蜷的脚趾和裸露的脚踝，Steve的心就砰砰直跳。

“是啊，”他说，但他很想告诉Bucky他跳得有些喘不过气，哮喘，然而这是他感觉最好的一次哮喘。

“不穿高跟的，”Bucky若有所思地说，“不然我就又比你高了一大截，哥们。我的下巴会抵着你的头，更别说怎么走路跳舞了。欸，对了，运动天分（Athletic prowess），他们到底是怎么做到的？”

“靠，那样的话真是瞩目啊。”那只手在Steve的喉边滑动，手臂环住他整个肩背，把他拉得更近了。他们都有些脸红，Steve能感觉到Bucky腰带上的那块金属正抵着他的腹部，能感觉到Bucky腿间的裙子飘摇的方向。“你很特别，Rogers，”Bucky在他耳边低语。

Steve笑了，“在舞池站你旁边？那当然特别了。”

留声机现在放着节奏比较快的歌曲了，但他们不打算跟紧节奏了，仍旧贴着身体慢舞，慢慢转圈，踱着脚步。Steve忍不住望一下四周的窗户，觉得就他们在屋顶上肯定很显眼。但没发现有人盯着他们看。

没人会在白帘间去偷窥两个在屋顶上的男人，一个又瘦又小，一个还穿着时髦裙和旧帆布鞋。

“Steve？”良久沉默后Bucky轻声说。Steve的头靠在他的肩膀上，胸膛贴着他上衣的褶领，嗅到他崭新衣物的气味——不像自己身上的衣服，无论他用多少肥皂搓洗得多用力，总有一种微微的旧衣服气味。

“我们下次再去那里。”他低声回应，但其实一点都不想。

“啊，我说的不是这个，哥们，”Bucky的轻笑抚弄着Steve的头发。

“嗯？”

Bucky清了清嗓，咯咯地笑，但笑得有些勉强。“只是，我感觉……你那里有点硬了，buddy。”

Steve愣住了，感觉胃在下坠。他自己都没……怎么他自己都没注意到？他如此投入在这安静的夜晚，变化的音乐，和Bucky贴着的身体，以至于忽视了自己裤子里半硬的家伙。

“噢，靠。”他立刻后退了一步，一只手插进自己的头发里。“靠，我很抱歉，Bucky，我不知道，我不知道我怎么会——”

但Bucky在笑，“噢，我希望是因为我太漂亮了。”

“不是这样——”Steve深呼吸，“好了我要下去了……抱歉，你知道的，我没法控制……”在他听来自己的声音是这么的弱，但他应该说什么好啊？告诉Bucky他今晚是有多美吗？如果他抛却理性，他唯一想做的就是掀起那条裙子抚摸他。Steve匆匆地退回到消防通道。

Bucky没动，依旧站在那里，似笑非笑。在Steve消失在梯子顶部之前，他看见Bucky的手滑到裙子前面，重重按了下去，叹了口气。“我待会儿下去。”Bucky说，他的声音绵延至屋顶的每一条砖缝里。

在铁梯的底端，Steve从窗户爬进客厅，想理一下头绪。他刚才做了什么？他只是做了自己想做的事。他又要怎样做才能不毁掉他和他最好的朋友之间的一切？

终于，在Steve过度呼吸之前，Bucky在窗架前探出了头，而Steve还愣站在客厅中央。

“嘿，”他说。

Steve赶紧来了口深呼吸，数到三，从口中喊出“嘿”。

“帮我搬一下唱机？”

“没问题。”

干些事，Steve想。干些正常的事，忽略掉它，保持冷静。

可他还是硬的，没准比以往都要硬。

“听着，”Bucky说着，手紧抓在留声机光滑的漆木上。他把它稍稍抬起，Steve赶紧跑去接过来抱进窗内，不让它划到地板。“是我的错。我……我不知道，Steve，是我逼的太近了。你别自责。”他的声音在搬起重物时变得有些粗糙。他们把留声机放回了原位。

Bucky挠了挠后颈。

“我要换身衣服。”他说。

“别！”Steve脱口而出，他激烈的反应倒是把自己给吓了一跳。“我是说……别。你想干什么就干什么，想穿什么就穿什么，Buck。”

Bucky看起来有些伤心，他低声说：“我想要的东西很多。我只是，我只是想知道你想要什么。”

这并不像是个疑问句，Steve知道Bucky在干什么：他在给他一个机会。他本可以什么都不说，去厨房拿点东西喝，然后上床睡觉，以后再也不提这件事。

Steve Rogers从来，从来不会打退堂鼓。

“我要你脱掉那双鞋，Bucky。”

Bucky照做了，鞋带都没解，直接踩着一只鞋跟把脚伸出来。他脸上没有自如的笑容，没有疑惑没有冷淡也没有愉悦。Steve发现自己根本读不懂他的表情。

他赤脚踏在木地板上，看上去更……完整了。弧形的脚踝，赤裸的双脚，腿上的毛发，还有他起褶的裙边，静静地悬在腰间，就像Steve速写街道上经过的女士身上衣裙的皱褶那样。

“然后呢？”

“我要……”Steve向前踏出一步，“你想要什么，Bucky？”

“你要我做什么，我就做什么。”Bucky直接回答。他贴得更近了，直到他们之间不剩一丝距离，Steve闭上眼睛。Bucky伸出手，似要去捧住Steve的脸或是脖子——也许是要给他一个吻。Steve不确定。但那双手并没有碰到他身上，因为Steve跪了下来。他听见Bucky突然哽住了，懊恼又惊诧。

Steve犹豫地伸出手把那条裙子掀起，双手滑过Bucky腿上的肌肤。

“你该穿条连腿袜。”他喃喃地说，手指抚过Bucky膝盖窝柔软的皮肤，拇指捏起裙沿，这样他能看见掀起裙子露出的每一寸肌肤。

Bucky倒吸了口气，“好，”呼出一口气。Steve能感觉到他的皮肤在自己手指下颤搐，“我会穿的，鞋子和长筒袜。还有别的么？”

“嗯，”Steve思忖，被心底的喜悦和渴望激励着，“你这下面穿的是什么？”

Bucky只是窃笑。

答案揭晓，Steve心想。他把裙子掀得越高，裤内跳动的欲望就胀得越痛。他的手继续上滑，轻柔爱抚，慢得难耐。终于，不再有任何阻隔。这时他跪在地上，手将Bucky的裙子掀至腰间，眼睛平视着他光裸的勃起。

“靠，”Bucky低着头说。Bucky涨红的性器很完美，他不自觉地张开双唇，伸出舌头浸润自己的双唇。Steve面对这一切无措地眨巴着眼睛。

“你能帮我握住这个吗？”Steve问道，声音茫然，眼光呆滞，手指在裙边明显收紧了。

Bucky立刻提起自己的裙沿，将裙摆掀起。“操，Steve，你是要——”

“嗯哼，”Steve哼了一声，并不完全确定他要干什么，但很确定他们想的是一样的。他很惊讶自己会这么渴望把Bucky的勃起含进嘴里，而以往几乎都没怎么想过。这完全是他欲火如焚而突然迸发的想法。

他的膝盖在硬木地板上前移了几下，靠得更近了。如今Bucky替他抓住了自己的裙沿，他把之前在裙边徘徊的双手移开，握住了Bucky的阴茎。拇指尖沾上了Bucky前液，他把手指放进嘴里，想都没想就将前液舔去。尝起来有点咸涩，又有点……他不清楚，这种味道很陌生，但并不会令人讨厌。

Bucky在他头顶说了些脏话，应该是在催他快点开始。Steve并没有认真在听。

“好的，”他说，果断用一只手环住了Bucky阴茎的根部，另一只手在掀起的裙子下方握着他的臀瓣。“好的。”

他把Bucky含进嘴里，嘴唇一路往前滑，直到贴上自己握在根部的手，止不住发出呻吟。Bucky的肿大在他舌面上生机勃勃，喉咙深处浅尝到苦味，煽动着兴奋和情欲。

他感觉到Bucky的身体在颤抖，他的朋友在上方以一种他从未听过的声音呻吟着。“噢，靠，Steve，”Bucky在迷蒙的呓语间喘息着，“老天……天啊，靠，你经常干这个？”

Steve往回收了一些，含住他轻轻跃动的前端，抬起头透过那揪成一团的裙子看着他的朋友。他抬了抬眉毛，Bucky笑了。

“好吧，不是，当然不是。好——”Bucky又突然爆出几句粗口，因为Steve又将他的性器整个吞入。“你真是天生、天生就会吸老二，Steve。”

他不清楚这是不是代表他刚才把Bucky伺候得很舒服，Steve含着他笑了笑，接着继续来回吞吐，闭上眼睛，全心用他的双手和唇舌让Bucky崩溃。

没过多久Bucky就开始喘不过气了，发抖的双腿勉强支撑自己直立着，手指在裙摆上握住又松开。

“停，”Bucky有些哽咽地说，Steve停了会儿，睁开双眼向他眨了眨，舌尖还在舔吮他的包皮系带。Steve并不想停下。“停下来，”Bucky又说，“我不想现在就到，Steve，我想……”

Steve不情愿地往后退，坐在自己的脚踝上抬头看着他，他被唾液津滑的阴茎还在Steve眼前诱人地摆动着。

“你想要什么？”Steve问道，声音变得异常嘶哑。现在他嘴里不再含着Bucky的分身，他才发现自己是多么欲火焚身。他的勃起在他内裤边缘和大腿之间抽动着，分泌的前液湿了一滩。他用手掌把自己抬头的分身按下去，随意握着动了几下，一声呻吟从口中溢出。

“那个，”Bucky看着Steve手上的动作说，“进我身体里。”

胃在下坠，Steve觉得自己快受不了了。“靠，Bucky，我不想——”

“我床垫下有瓶凡士林，”Bucky说。他依旧站在那儿，裙子掀至腰间，但只用一只手。另一只手的拇指抚过Steve的脸颊和嘴唇，将一抹唾液和前液抹去。

“不，不是，”Steve说，觉得一抹潮红又浮在自己脸上。“你知道的Bucky，我没那么——我不知道会……我确实喜欢给你口，我知道你喜欢这样。我不是不想，干那个，我当然想啊，但为了你……”

但Bucky只是笑笑，“靠，Steve，别担心，”他说，“我不管。我只想你进来。”

Steve咬住嘴唇。“好吧。”他说，“我保证会做好的，为了你，好吗？”

“无可置疑。”他的朋友笑着回答。他觉得四肢都在颤抖，一头扎进了他们的房间里。在床垫下，Bucky说。他来到床边低下身，掀起床单到处找。

“要我帮你找吗？”Bucky在门外喊，这时Steve看见床垫表面的一个缝隙，把手伸了进去。

Steve笑了，“你最好动都别动，Buck。”他警告他。他的手摸到了凡士林的瓶子旁，接着把它拽了出来。

客厅里，Bucky真的一动不动——就算他动了，他还可以再动回去，反正Steve不会发现。他立在客厅中央，仍提着自己的裙子，身下的勃起在裙摆下探出来。“你想要我怎样？”他问。

“这样，”Steve走过来，试着让自己看起来有些底气。他握住Bucky的臀瓣，让他转过去对着沙发。“去沙发的扶手上，Bucky。”他说。Bucky走到沙发前，任Steve的手放在他的下背，把他轻轻往前推。

裙子掀起，让他完全暴露在Steve眼前。他臀瓣的隆起，腿间探出的分身拂过沙发。

“慢一点，好吗，Stevie？”Bucky的脸枕在座垫上，喘着气说。Steve拧开凡士林的盖子。“不要，一下进来。先用手指。”

Steve细哼着答应了他，手指蘸了些滑液。“如果太快了要告诉我。”他低声说，用另一只手撑开Bucky两边的臀瓣。他有些紧张地吸了口气。

“Stevie？”

“嗯？”

Bucky轻声笑了笑，“放松。”Steve也笑了。

“知道了，Buck。”他说。他的食指在那发红的小洞旁旋了一圈，尽力保持冷静让自己的心跳不那么快。当他把手指推进去时遇到了穴口轻微的抗拒，但Bucky很快就放开了，将Steve的手指吞了进去。

他发出一声低沉的呻吟。“就是这样，Steve，把我弄湿，”他喘了喘，“把我弄湿，湿得，像个女人那样。”

Steve把手指抽出，抹上更多的滑液。当他再次把手指送进去时，Bucky的小穴松了一些，他用拇指在他的穴口边缘抹了大量凡士林。Bucky在沙发扶手上扭动着身体，他的裙子被蹭下了一些。

“这样呢？”他问，这时将两根手指插进他的穴口。大量的滑液起了作用，Bucky挺了挺身，臀部肆意往后顶着Steve的手指，以一种妖荡的姿势扭动着身体。

“我湿了吗？”他问，Steve不知该怎么回答，因为这实在太明显了，他的手指操着Bucky，发出的湿濡声都快要填满整间房子。

但他还是说：“靠，Buck，你湿透了，”接着把他的手指插得更深。他做得没错，Bucky现在只能欢愉地叫喊，支撑他的双腿颤抖着。

“嘘，”Steve说，条件反射般收紧了自己在Bucky穴口外的手指，但Bucky只是摇摇头。

“叫邻居都见鬼去吧Steve，再来一次。”他呻吟着。

Steve再次将自己的手指深深插入，看见Bucky再次挺起身颤抖着，他沙哑着声音问：“这样吗？”

“是，就是那样，”他喘息着，“还要再加一根手指吗？”

Steve向下看着他，“你还想来多一根吗？我想，这样应该够了吧。”

Bucky猛地摇头，抓起自己的裙子把它掀回到原位。“如果你觉得可以的话，来啊。”他催促道。

“好吧，”Steve说，慢慢地抽出手指，再将它们蘸到凡士林里，在Bucky的穴口覆上更多滑液。他用湿滑双手解开自己的裤子。“好的。”

Bucky这样趴在沙发的扶手上，Steve比他朋友矮已经没什么所谓了，因为此时他的性器和Bucky的紧穴在同一水平面上。他一只手在Bucky的下背展开，另一只手握住自己的性器，摆好角度准备进入Bucky。

“准备好了吗？”他不是很确定这是在问Bucky还是在问自己，感觉自己的心脏快跳到嗓子眼了。

Bucky只是说着粗口，把臀部往后顶，摩擦着Steve的阴茎前端。“你不会坚持很久的。”他说，Steve不满地哼了一声。

“Buck，”他说。

“噢，好啦，你很——啊，好棒。”Steve插了进去，接着Bucky就说了一长串的脏话。

“这样行吗？”

“我刚才，”Bucky发出一声低沉粗哑的呻吟，“我刚才是开玩笑啦，Stevie。你的尺寸真的，真的很赞。你知道嘛？”

“哦，闭嘴，自作聪明。”Steve回答，声音堵在了喉咙里。他时快时慢地冲撞着Bucky紧小的热穴，感觉到一阵高潮已经在他体内酝酿。

“不，你撞我那——啊——靠，Steve，就是那儿，”他喘着气说，而Steve再次用力将阴茎插得更深，Bucky的腿无法自控地颤抖，手紧紧抓住沙发皮。透过那层裙摆，Steve能看见他通红的脸和因为快感而紧皱的眉头。

Steve试着保持在一个稳定的抽插节奏上，想看着Bucky在每次冲撞时扭动的身体。他不会坚持很久，但他试着保持呼吸平稳，不让心脏从胸腔跳出来。至少，现在他勉强维持着不让自己窒息。

与此同时，Bucky快散架了。“靠Steve，你待会儿得摸我。”他喘息着，臀往后推撞着Steve的阴茎。

“当然，Bucky，”他说，手握住Bucky滴着前液涨红的性器。

“还有，还有，对我说，我是你最好的女孩。”Bucky听上去已经有些神志不清了。Steve一只手摩挲着他的侧腹，一次又一次地抽插冲撞。他不能再坚持更久了，他要Bucky快些射出来。

“我以为你不是女人？”他粗喘着问。

“我不是，”Bucky喘息着，“但我要你说，Stevie，说，我是你最好的女孩。求你了。”

“你是，你当然是。你是我最好的女孩。”Steve吞吐而真诚地说，乱了抽插的节奏，但Bucky似乎不在意，扭动身体撞着Steve的拳头。“我最好的女孩，Buck。一直是我最好的女孩。”

Bucky射了。他的小穴吞着Steve的性器收紧，阴茎在Steve手里跳动着，软趴在沙发 扶手上，发出一声悠长低沉的呻吟。Steve继续在他的穴口摩擦着，觉得自己再也不能坚持多一秒了。

世界似乎又变成了黑色，在他射出来的那一刻，Steve开始担心自己的心脏。但他的心跳开始慢了下来，变得平稳。Bucky在他身下喘息颤抖，不时摆动着身体，体内还含着Steve疲软的性器。

“我最好的女孩，”Steve含糊地说，在Bucky背后落下一个轻吻，然后看见抵着沙发座垫的那张脸上露出一个温暖的微笑。

*

一周过后又下雪了，雪叠在窗台上，霜花妆点着玻璃。

晚上，Bucky靠在厨房柜台旁匆匆吃着些豆子和吐司，看着Steve在素描本上画画。

“我们这周要不要去舞厅啊，豆芽菜？”他含着满口的食物问道，在Steve抬起头看他时把脸藏在了盘子后方，得意地笑着。他的吊裤带和衣袖都卷了上去，黑色高跟鞋踏在他圆滑的脚踝下。

“好啊。”Steve回答。

他们最后还是没踏出这个房子。


End file.
